Project X Zone 3: The End of All Realities
Project X Zone 3: The End of Time is a 2018 crossover open world action-adventure role-playing hack n' slash/beat 'em up/run n gun game developed by Monolith Soft for the Nintendo Switch & PC involving many companies: Activision, Bandai-Namco, Capcom, Cartoon Network, Electronic Arts, Konami, Nickelodeon, Nintendo, Platinum Games, Sega, Square Enix & The Walt Disney Company. It's the third & final installment in the Project X Zone video game series & is the first game of the franchise to be released in multiple gaming platforms as well as the first game in the series to have a Mature rating. The title arrived in Japan on June 3, 2018, and was released worldwide in December 25, 2018. The main difference is the mechanics of this game is radically different from the previous two Project X Zone games. While the story still has some light-hearted moments, humor & callbacks, the story is much darker, more grounded, more character driven, more emotional & a little more dramatic than the previous games, because reality itself is in danger & how the characters are staring to question their motives as if they're willing to let me end reality, before realizing that their worlds are too much worth to lose. Also, the characters also have to deal with attitude towards violence in video games, sexism, feminism & coming out as homosexual for some of them. This game is also one of those games that doesn't have a love interest or love story, even though several of the playable characters are the love interests of the main characters from their respective franchises, because it's done to keep the action steady, intense & exciting, the stakes up to 12 & the characters are more worried about their own lives at risk & have a multiverse to save for any romantic sub-plot to happen between any of the characters playable, though with some quiet moments for any meaningful character development & genuine relationships for when the characters decide to rest, have sex with each other, not worried about it since I sterilized everyone & also made STDs extinct or getting drunk after battles. Synopsis “And you shall hear wars & rumors of wars. See that you are not troubled, for all these things must come to pass. But that shall not be the end, for nation shall rise against nation & kingdom against kingdom & there shall be famines & pestilences & earthquakes, in divers' places. All these are the beginning of sorrows. There shall be great tribulation, such as never was since the beginning of the world to this time, nor ever shall be.” —Matthew 24:5-8, 27 Beginning quote for Project X Zone III: The End of Time A mysterious massive powerful evil force is sweeping across the corners of the Multiverse without any warning, laying many worlds in ruin. In these sieges, vast multitudes of heroes from many different alternate worlds were either killed or captured & brainwashed to do their enemies' bidding in a pursuit to remove any further resistance to the unknown growing threat entirely. This unholy persecution would be infamously known throughout the game as the "Genocide of Heroes" & later "The End of All Realities", a catalyst that would serve as a driving force to the events of the game. Only now aware of the growing number of ruined worlds & rapidly decreasing number of heroes in the entirety of the Multiverse, the remnants of the secret inter-dimensional combat organization Shinra once again acts & investigates matters that caused the Genocide of Heroes, the reason behinds the mass slaughters & the mysterious dark force that does everything horrific at this point behind the scenes, but without the main protagonists of the previous games, they're losing hope. Eventually, as everything begins to unfold & the truth unravels, all of the Multiverse is locked in a great war between good & evil that could possibly conclude the eternal strife between light & darkness & bring about the end of all reality as we know it. It's going to take more than a miracle, lazy writing, plot convenience or even, a deus ex machina to save the realities of the Multiverse. Gameplay Unlike previous its predecessors, Project X Zone 3 removes the linear story-line & turn-based gameplay and focuses on an open world mechanic, where the player can travel to various alternate Earths in the multiverse as well as a Marvel Ultimate Alliance-styled Dungeon crawling game play, based on different franchises or alternate historical events, to complete quests, enter battles & defeat enemies in combat. The game can be switched between 4 modes: Top-Down, Over The Shoulder Third-Person, Side-Scrolling & First-Person. The game also introduces a drop-in-and-out multiplayer cooperative and online gameplay components. All playable characters have infinite lives. Also every playable character has their own ultimate attack, which can cause more damage than before & the characters do change something about when doing it in Rage Mode. Also, all of the playable characters don't come in pairs. All the playable characters have a Rage mode which built up over time & builds up quicker when if attacked several times in a row, not being able to find a weak point or stuck on a certain area, showing the characters getting just as frustrated as the players would be. When full, the characters gain an HP, Attack, Defense & Speed boost, where they're also more violent with some more gruesome finishers. If a character isn't known for his/her temper or is usually calm, their mode builds up slower, but if he or she is known for having a temper, is uptight or is failure intolerant, then the meter builds up quicker. Chapters Prologue * Prologue: The Beginning of the End Bandai Namco * Chapter 1: What happened to Reiji Arisu & Xiaomu? (Katamari) * Chapter 2: Pac-Man & the Ghostly Adventures (Pac-Man) * Chapter 3: Falcon Punch (One Punch Man) * Chapter 4: Family Drama (Tekken) * Chapter 5: The Theft (Soul Calibur) * Chapter 6: King of the Monsters (Godzilla) * Chapter 7: Magical Girl Journey (Sailor Moon) * Chapter 8: 9,000 Lives & Days (Dragon Ball) Capcom * Chapter 9: Dead Re-Rising (Dead Rising) * Chapter 10: One Man Army (Asura's Wrath) * Chapter 11: The Art of Paint (Okami) * Chapter 12: Monster Party (Darkstalkers) * Chapter 13: The One that Devils Fear (Devil May Cry) * Chapter 14: Monster Season (Monster Hunter) * Chapter 15: Battle of Raccoon City (Resident Evil) * Chapter 16: The Ultimate Tournament (Street Fighter) * Chapter 17: The Blue Bomber (Mega Man) * Chapter 18: The Maverick Hunter (Mega Man X) Sega * Chapter 19: The Vocalist & the Martial Artist * Chapter 20: The Umbra Witch (Bayonetta) * Chapter 21: This is no game (MadWorld) * Chapter 22: Every Dimension is in Danger (Mortal Kombat) * Chapter 23: The Blue Blur (Sonic the Hedgehog) Activision * Chapter 24: Satanic Strides (DOOM) * Chapter 25: They're all the same (Call of Duty) * Chapter 26: Crash & Burn (Crash Bandicoot) * Chapter 27: The Final Skylanding (Spyro/Skylanders) * Chapter 28: Unlikely Alliance (Overwatch) * Chapter 29: The Day of the Doctor (Doctor Who) Konami * Chapter 30: The Not So Silent Town (Silent Hill) * Chapter 31: The Titans' Last Stand (Attack on Titan) * Chapter 32: What is a man? (Castlevania) * Chapter 33: Why is it so convoluted? (Metal Gear) Platinum Games * Chapter 34: The Final Roll Call (The Wonderful 101) * Chapter 35: Odd Clothing Choice (Kill la Kill) * Chapter 36: I Can See Your Halo (Halo) * Chapter 37: Bright Side to the Dark Side (Ruby Gloom) Electronic Arts * Chapter 38: A Man of Rage (God of War) * Chapter 39: The Last Unmarked Spot on the Map Part 1 (Uncharted) * Chapter 40: A Shovel, Seriously? (Shovel Knight) * Chapter 41: Thinking with Portals (Portal) * Chapter 42: Under the Sea (BioShock) Square Enix * Chapter 43: The Final Spell (Final Fantasy) * Chapter 44: The Last Unmarked Spot on the Map Part 2 (Tomb Raider) * Chapter 45: Half-Genie Hero (Shantae) * Chapter 46: The Most Determination Anyone Has Seen Before (Undertale) * Chapter 47: Old School of Terror (Horror Movies) Nintendo * Chapter 48: And We Thought Our Games are Long (Fire Emblem) * Chapter 49: Megalo Strikes Back One Last Time (Earthbound) * Chapter 50: My Name Isn't Justin Bailey (Metroid) * Chapter 51: Dream Land's Nightmare (Kirby) * Chapter 52: I Guess 25 is too little (Kid Icarus) * Chapter 53: Jungle Beats (Donkey Kong) * Chapter 54: Hyrule in Despair (The Legend of Zelda) * Chapter 55: Peach is Gone! (Super Mario) Disney * Chapter 56: So the Drama (Kim Possible) * Chapter 57: Friends on the Other Side (The Princess & the Frog) * Chapter 58: This is Halloween (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Chapter 59: What do you want to do today? Why not save the Multiverse? (Phineas & Ferb) * Chapter 60: Wandering Too Far (Wander Over Yonder) * Chapter 61: Part of Your World (The Little Mermaid) * Chapter 62: You Can't Just Let It Go (Frozen) * Chapter 63: Life in Agrabah (Aladdin) * Chapter 64: I'm not around here, I'm from another Dimension (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Chapter 65: I'm Gonna Fix It (Wreck-It Ralph) * Chapter 66: The True Test of Strength (Hercules) * Chapter 67: The Loss of Life (Big Hero 6) * Chapter 68: The Bells of Notre Dame (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Chapter 69: One Last Mystery (Gravity Falls) * Chapter 70: May The Force Be With All of You (Star Wars) * Chapter 71: The Mistress of all Evil (Sleeping Beauty) * Chapter 72: Infinity War (Marvel) * Chapter 73: Sweet Dreams are Made of These (Fantasia) Nickelodeon * Chapter 74: The Ultimate Enemy (Danny Phantom) * Chapter 75: My Life as a Guy trapped & forgotten in the Void (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * Chapter 76: The Era of Bending is Over (Avatar: The Last Airbender/The Legend of Korra) * Chapter 77: Heroes in a Half Shell (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Chapter 78: Invader Brady (Invader Zim) * Chapter 79: According to the Rules, you can't end the game early, because you can't just wish it away (The Fairly OddParents) * Chapter 80: 1 boy, 10 girls, Wouldn't trade for the entire world (The Loud House) * Chapter 81: Countdown to Destruction (Power Rangers) * Chapter 82: Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? (SpongeBob SquarePants) Cartoon Network * Chapter 83: Stuck in the Middle of Nowhere (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Chapter 84: Dexter's Not-So Secret Laboratory (Dexter's Laboratory) * Chapter 85: Who's Got The Power? We Got The Power! (The Powerpuff Girls) * Chapter 86: The Lone Samurai (Samurai Jack) * Chapter 87: It's Anything But Regular (Regular Show) * Chapter 88: The End of Ed (Ed, Edd n Eddy) * Chapter 89: Operation R.E.A.L.I.T.Y. (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Chapter 90: We Are The Crystal Gems (Steven Universe) * Chapter 91: Perhaps the Magic of Friendship isn't as strong as you suggest (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Chapter 92: Dawn of Justice (DC) * Chapter 93: What Time is it? (Adventure Time) * Chapter 94: It's Hero Time! (Ben 10) * Chapter 95: The Revelation (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Chapter 96: Till All Are One (Transformers) Final Dimension * Chapter 97: You Thought It Was Over * Chapter 98: Hunt or Be Hunted * The Peniultimate Chapter/Chapter 99: Bad Publicity * The Final Chapter/Chapter 100: The End of All Realities (Note: After defeating me, a second fake ending occurs, this time interrupted me becoming the Time Eater & a third fake ending only to be interrupted by everyone else) Epilogue * Epilogue Part 1: Reconciliation * Epilogue Part 2: The Blatant-Fan-service Beach Chapter * Epilogue Part 3: Party of the Millennium Playable Characters The main protagonists of the game. Note: Not all the characters from the previous games will return, because they were slaughtered in the Genocide of Heroes. Bandai Namco Capcom Sega Activision Konami Platinum Games Electronic Arts Square Enix Nintendo Disney Nickelodeon Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Raphael * Michelangelo * Splinter * April O'Neil * Casey Jones * Muckman * Rockwell * Pigeon Pete * Mondo Gecko * Ranet * Shinigami * Kirby Bat * The Fugitoid * Mona Lisa * Alopex * Leatherhead (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Bebop (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Slash (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Fishface (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Mutagen Man (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Rat King (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Rocksteady (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Newtralizer (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Baxter Stockman (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Tiger Claw (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Karai (She becomes playable after you fight her) * Shredder (He becomes playable after fighting him) The Fairly OddParents * Timmy Turner * Chloe Carmichael * Mark Chang * Crimson Chin * Catman * Crash Nebula * Princess Mandie (She becomes playable after you fight her) * Denzel Crocker (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Dark Laser (He becomes playable after fighting him) Invader Zim * Zim * Dib Membrane * GIR * Gaz Membrane The Loud House * Lincoln Loud * Lucy Loud * Leni & Lisa Loud * Luna Loud * Lynn Loud Jr. * Luan Loud * Lori & Lily Loud * Lola & Lana Loud * Clyde McBride * Ronnie Anne Santiago SpongeBob SquarePants * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * Squidward Tentacles * Sandy Cheeks * Eugene H. Krabs * Sheldon J. Plankton (He becomes playable after fighting him) Cartoon Network Courage the Cowardly Dog * Courage * The Snowman (He becomes playable after fighting him) * King Ramses (He becomes playable after fighting him) Dexter's Laboratory * Dexter * Dee Dee * Monkey * Action Hank * Major Glory * Valhallen * The Infraggable Krunk * Mandark (He becomes playable after fighting him) The Powerpuff Girls * Blossom * Bubbles * Buttercup * Princess Morbucks (She becomes playable after you fight her) * Mojo Jojo (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Silico (He becomes playable after fighting him) Samurai Jack * Jack Regular Show * Mordecai * Rigby * Benson Dunwoody * Pops Maellard * Skips * Mitch "Muscle Man" Sorenstein & High-Five Ghost * Margaret Smith * Eileen * Starla * Thomas (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Death (He becomes playable after fighting him) * C.J. (She becomes playable after fighting her) * Gene (He becomes playable after fighting him) Ed, Edd n Eddy * Ed, Edd n Eddy Codename: Kids Next Door * Numbuh 1/Nigel Uno * Numbuh 2/Hogarth "Hoagie" Pennywhistle Gilligan, Jr. * Numbuh 3/Kuki Sanban * Numbuh 4/Wallabee "Wally" Beatles * Numbuh 5/Abigail "Abby" Lincoln * Numbuh 362/Rachel McKenzie (Rachael MacFarlane) * Numbuh 0/Montgomery "Monty" Uno * Vin Moosk * Numbuh 11/Cree Lincoln (She becomes playable after fighting her) * Numbuh 274/Chad Dickson (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Stickybeard (He becomes playable after fighting him) Steven Universe * Steven Universe * Garnet * Amethyst * Pearl * Peridot (She becomes playable after fighting her) * Lapis Lazuli (She becomes playable after fighting her) * Bismuth (She becomes playable after fighting her) * Jasper (She becomes playable after fighting her) My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Twilight Sparkle (Note: She uses Midnight Sparkle as her ultimate attack) * Fluttershy * Rarity (Note: She uses Nightmare Rarity as her ultimate attack) * Pinkie Pie * Rainbow Dash * Applejack * Spike * Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo * Princess Celestia * Princess Luna (She uses Nightmare Moon as her ultimate attack) * Princess Cadence * Shining Armor * Flurry Heart * Princess Ember * King Thorax * Doctor Whooves * Derpy Hooves * DJ Pon-3/Vinyl Scratch * Octavia Melody * Lyra Heartstrings * Sweetie Drops/Bon Bon * Big MacIntosh * Maud Pie * Zecora * Spitfire * Bulk Biceps * Coco Pommel * Cheese Sandwich * Daring Do * Iron Will * Scorpan * Coloratura * Sunburst * Indigo Zap * Lemon Zest * Sugarcoat * Sour Sweet * Sunny Flare * Babs Seed (She becomes playable after fighting her) * Diamond Tiara & Silver Spoon (They become playable after fighting them) * Gilda (She becomes playable after fighting her) * Trixie Lulamoon (She becomes playable after fighting her) * Starlight Glimmer (She becomes playable after fighting her) * Ahuizotl (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Flim & Flam (They become playable after fighting them) * Sunset Shimmer (She becomes playable after fighting her) * Discord (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk & Aria Blaze (They become playable after fighting them) * Mane-iac (She becomes playable after fighting her) * Queen Chrysalis (She becomes playable after fighting her) * King Sombra (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Star Swirl the Bearded (He becomes playable after fighting him) DC All of the characters here are based off their Injustice counterparts except where noted. *Superman (He's based off his portrayal in Supergirl) *Supergirl (She's based off her Arrowverse counterpart) *Batman *Robin (He's based off his Teen Titans Go counterpart, except less of a whiny, arrogant, egotist who learns to stop obsessing how he's the Lone Wolf Leader & actually value doing heroic deeds over getting glory) *Batgirl *Wonder Woman *The Flash (He's based off his Arrowverse counterpart) *Green Lantern *Aquaman *Green Arrow (He's based off his Arrowverse counterpart) *Black Canary *Shazam *Cyborg (Despite being based on his Injustice counterpart, he does have the same crush on Jinx that he had in Teen Titans Go) *Martian Manhunter (He's based off his Arrowverse counterpart) *Beast Boy (Despite being based on his Young Justice counterpart, he does have the same crush on Terra that he had in Teen Titans Go) *Blue Beetle *Hawkgirl *John Constantine (He's based off his Arrowverse counterpart) *Swamp Thing *Starfire (She's based off her Justice League vs. Teen Titans/Teen Titans: The Judas Contract counterpart) *Raven (She's based off her Justice League vs. Teen Titans/Teen Titans: The Judas Contract counterpart, but has full control of her powers) *Plastic Man (He's based off his Young Justice counterpart) *Jonah Hex (He's based off his Arrowverse counterpart) *Diablo (He's based off his Suicide Squad counterpart) *Entrigan the Demon (He's based off his Flashpoint Paradox counterpart) *Dr. Light (He's based off his Teen Titans Go counterpart) (He becomes playable after fighting him) *Captain Cold (He becomes playable after fighting him) *Captain Boomerang (He's based off his Suicide Squad counterpart) (He becomes playable after fighting him) *Killer Croc (He becomes playable after fighting him) *Blackfire (She's based off Teen Titans Go counterpart) (She becomes playable after fighting her) *Poison Ivy (She becomes playable after fighting her) *Deadshot (He becomes playable after fighting him) *Brick (He's based off his Young Justice counterpart) (He becomes playable after fighting him) *Soloman Grundy (He becomes playable after fighting him) *Bane (He becomes playable after fighting him) *Jinx (She's based off her Teen Titans Go counterpart) (She becomes playable after fighting her) *Mr. Freeze (He becomes playable after fighting him) *Catwoman (She becomes playable after fighting her) *Sinestro (He becomes playable after fighting him) *Terra (She's based off her Teen Titans Go counterpart) (She becomes playable after fighting her) *Lobo (He becomes playable after fighting him) *Brainiac (He becomes playable after fighting him) *Harley Quinn (She becomes playable after fighting her) *Ravager (She's based off her Teen Titans Go counterpart) (She becomes playable after fighting her) *Deathstroke (He becomes playable after fighting him) *Gorilla Grodd (He becomes playable after fighting him) *Count Vertigo (He's based off his Young Justice counterpart) (He becomes playable after fighting him) *Atrocitus (He becomes playable after fighting him) *The Joker (He becomes playable after fighting him) *Black Manta (He becomes playable after fighting him) *The Brain (He's based off his Teen Titans Go counterpart) (He becomes playable after fighting him) *Lex Luthor (He becomes playable after fighting him) *Ares (He becomes playable after fighting him) *Doomsday (He becomes playable after fighting him) *Vandal Savage (He's based off his Young Justice counterpart) (He becomes playable after fighting him) Adventure Time *Finn *Jake *Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum *Marceline Abadeer (She becomes playable after fighting her) *Ice King (He becomes playable after fighting him) *Flame Princess (She becomes playable after fighting her) *Gunter (He becomes playable after fighting him) *Beemo *Lady Rainicorn *Fionna *Cake *Lumpy Space Princess *N.E.P.T.R. *Lemongrab (He becomes playable after fighting him) *Cinnamon Bun *Susan Strong (She becomes playable after fighting her) *Abracadaniel *Magic Man (He becomes playable after fighting him) *Grob Gob Glob Grod *Death (He becomes playable after fighting him) Ben 10 *Ben Tennyson **Heatblast **Wildmutt **XLR8 **Four Arms **Ghostfreak (He regains this alien form after defeating Zs’Skayr) **Cannonbolt **Wildvine **Way Big **Echo Echo **Jetray **Big Chill **Spidermonkey **Lodestar **Rath **Water Hazard **Armordrillo **Clockwork **Jury Rigg **Shocksquatch **Feedback **Gravattack **Kickin Hawk **Astrodactyl *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Kevin Levin (He becomes playable after fighting him) *Paradox *Charmcaster (She becomes playable after fighting her) *Sixsix (He becomes playable after fighting him) The Amazing World of Gumball *Gumball Watterson *Penny Fitzgerald *Darwin Watterson *Carolyn "Carrie" Krueger (She becomes playable after you fight her) *Anais Watterson *Nicole Watterson *Richard Watterson *Masami Yoshida (She becomes playable after you fight her) *Tina Rex (She becomes playable after you fight her) *Hector Jotunheim (He becomes playable after you fight him) *Bobert (He becomes playable after you fight him) *Yuki Yoshidia (She becomes playable after you fight her) *Rob (He becomes playable after you fight him) Transformers *Optimus Prime (Vehicle Mode: Western Star 5700 Phantom Custom Semi-Trailer Truck) (Note: He resembles his Age of Extinction ''& ''Last Knight counterparts) *Ultra Magnus * Bumblebee * Ironhide * Ratchet * Jazz * Prowl * Bulkhead * Arcee * Wreck-Gar * Sideswipe * Jetfire * Cliffjumper * Mirage * Wheeljack * Smokescreen * Blurr * Hound * Crosshairs * Drift * Strongarm * Windblade * Rodimus * Omega Supreme * Alpha Trion * Kup * Leadfoot * Roadbuster * Springer * Topspin * Grimlock * Strafe * Slug * Scorn * Snarl * Slog * Slash * Superion (Note: You can control his & the other combiners' components individually) ** Silverbolt ** Air Raid ** Fireflight ** Skydive ** Slingshot * Defensor ** Hot Spot ** Blades ** Groove ** Streetwise ** First Aid * Victorion ** Pyra Magna ** Skyburst ** Dust Up ** Stormclash ** Jumpstream ** Rust Dust * Devastator (He becomes playable after fighting him) ** Scrapper ** Hook ** Mixmaster ** Bonecrusher ** Long Haul ** Scavenger * Knock Out (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Blitzwing (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Lugnut (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Starscream (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Menasor (He becomes playable after fighting him) ** Motormaster ** Drag Strip ** Dead End ** Breakdown ** Wildrider * Astrotrain (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Predaking (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Shockwave (He becomes playable after fighting him & uses the Driller as his ultimate attack) * Bruticus (He becomes playable after fighting him) ** Onslaught ** Vortex ** Brawl ** Swindle ** Blast Off * Trypticon (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Soundwave (He becomes playable after fighting him) ** Laserbeak ** Ravage ** Rumble ** Frenzy ** Buzzsaw ** Ratbat * Megatron (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Lockdown (He becomes playable after fighting him) Final Dimension * Brady Gliwa (I become playable after you beat the game & use my Time Eater form as my ultimate attack) Bosses The bolded bosses are characters that become playable later on. Also some of the bosses are the protagonists of their worlds who have been brainwashed by their enemies. Bandai Namco Capcom Sega Activision Konami Platinum Games Electronic Arts Square Enix Nintendo Disney Nickelodeon Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Snakeweed * Leatherhead * Spider Bytez * Justin * Pizza Face * Creep * Bebop * Hun * Fungus Humongous * Slash * Fishface * Mutagen Man * Rat King * Tokka * Rocksteady * Rahzar * Newtralizer * Savanti Romero * Armaggon * Traag & Granitor * Baxter Stockman * Lord Vringath Dregg * Tiger Claw * Karai * Kraang Subprime * Mozar * Shredder * Kraang Prime * Emperor Zanmoran * Kavaxas (Final Boss of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles world) The Fairly OddParents * Francis * Imaginary Gary * Vicky * Norm the Genie * Princess Mandie * Head Pixie * Denzel Crocker * The Bronze Kneecap * Anti-Cosmo * Foop * Nega Chin * Dark Laser * The Destructinator * The Darkness (Final Boss of the Fairly OddParents world) Power Rangers * Scorpius (Lost Galaxy) * Flurious & Moltor (Operation Overdrive) * Goldar * Venjix (RPM) * Captain Mutiny (Lost Galaxy) * Octomus (Mystic Force) * Ransik (Time Force) * Emperor Gruumm (S.P.D.) * Astronema (In Space) * Lothor (Ninja Storm) * Deker (Samurai) * Dai Shi (Jungle Fury) * Quarganon (Time Force) * Sledge (Dino Charge) * Divatox (Turbo) * Master Org (Wild Force) * Emperor Mavro (Megaforce) * Dark Specter (In Space) * Mesogog/Anton Mercer (Dino Thunder) * Master Xandred (Samurai) * Heckyl/Snide (Dino Charge) * Rita Repulsa * Lord Arcanon (Dino Charge) * Lord Zedd (Final Boss of the Power Rangers world) SpongeBob SquarePants * Dirty Bubble * Man Ray * Dennis * Plankton * The Cyclops * Burger Beard (Final Boss of the SpongeBob SquarePants world) Cartoon Network Courage the Cowardly Dog * Violin Girl * The Chicken from Outer Space * Fred * The Queen of the Black Puddle * The Snowman * Le Quack * The Fetus * Dr. Žalost * Spirit of the Harvest Moon * Katz * Clyde the Fog Spirit * King Ramses (Final Boss of the Courage the Cowardly Dog world) Dexter's Laboratory * Mandark * Axezilla (Final Boss of the Dexter's Laboratory world) The Powerpuff Girls * Packrat * Princess Morbucks * Barbarus & Bianca Bikini * Fuzzy Lumpkins * Manboy * Mojo Jojo * Allegro * Him * Silico (Final Boss of the Powerpuff Girls world) Samurai Jack * Aku (Final Boss of the Samurai Jack world) Regular Show * Destroyer of Worlds * Limosaurus * Jebediah Townhouse * Thomas * Chong * Death * Mega Geese * Doom Ma Geddon * C.J. * Hammer * Gene * Halloween Wizard * Quillgin * Mr. Ross * Internet/Streaming * Garrett Bobby Ferguson, Jr * Garrett Bobby Ferguson * Anti-Pops (Final Boss of the Regular Show world) Codename: Kids Next Door * Toiletnator/Lou Pottingsworth III * Crazy Old Cat Lady * Numbuh 11/Cree Lincoln * Grandma Stuffum * Mr. Wink & Mr. Fibb/John Wink & Timothy Fibb * Numbuh 274/Chad Dickson * Knightbrace/Jasper Jelly * Heinrich Von Marzipan * Stickybeard * Mr. Boss * The Delightful Children from Down the Lane * Father/Benedict Uno * Grandfather (Final Boss of the Codename: Kids Next Door world) Steven Universe * Peridot * Lapis Lazuli * Bismuth * Jasper * Blue Diamond * Yellow Diamond (Final Boss of the Steven Universe world) My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Babs Seed * Diamond Tiara & Silver Spoon * Gilda * Porcina * Trixie Lulamoon * Queen Bumble * Nightmare Rarity * Shadowfright/Larry * Nightmare Moon * Crunch * Starlight Glimmer * Hydia * Garble * Dr. Caballeron * Ahuizotl * King Charlatan * Flim & Flam * Sunset Shimmer * Catrina * Gloriosa Daisy * Discord * Suri Polomare * Squirk * Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk & Aria Blaze * Mane-iac * Tempest Shadow * Lavan * Queen Chrysalis * Arabus * Midnight Sparkle * Storm King * The Smooze * Radiant Hope * King Sombra * Rabia * Grogar * Lord Tirek * Star Swirl the Bearded (Final Boss of the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic world) DC All bosses are based off their Injustice counterparts except where noted. *'Doctor Light' *'Captain Cold' *Killer Moth (He's based off his Teen Titans Go counterpart) *'Captain Boomerang' *Ocean Master (He's based off his Flashpoint Paradox counterpart) *'Killer Croc' *Mammoth (He's based off his Teen Titans Go counterpart) *'Blackfire' *Clayface (He's based off his Arkham Aylsum counterpart) *'Poison Ivy' *The Riddler *'Deadshot' *Gizmo (He's based off his Teen Titans Go counterpart) *'Brick' *Two-Face *'Solomon Grundy' *Penguin *'Bane' *Bizarro *'Jinx' *Zod *'Mr. Freeze' *Trench Queen *'Catwoman' *'Sinestro' *Scarecrow *'Terra' *'Lobo' *'Brainiac' *'Harley Quinn' *Black Beetle (He's based off his Young Justice counterpart) *'Ravager' *'Deathstroke' *Brother Blood (He's based off his Teen Titans Go counterpart) *'Gorilla Grodd' *Black Adam *Cheetah *Reverse Flash *'Count Vertigo' *'Atrocitus' *'Joker' *'Black Manta' *Prometheus (He's based off his original counterpart) *'The Brain' *'Lex Luthor' *'Ares' *Ra's al Ghul *Trigon *'Doomsday' *Savitar (He's based off his Arrowverse counterpart) *'Vandal Savage' *Parallax *Starro *Anti-Monitor *Imperiex *Darkseid (Final Boss of the DC world) Adventure Time *Tiffany Oiler *Donny *King Worm *'Susan Strong' *Fear Feaster *Demon Cat *King of Ooo *'Marceline Abadeer' *Maja the Sky Witch *Ricardio *'Magic Man' *Fern *Scorcher *Marshall Lee *'Lemongrab' *Xergiok *Martin Mertens *'Gunter' *'Ice King' *'Flame Princess' *Flame King *Ice Queen *'Death' *Patience St Pim *Hunson Abadeer *The Glitch *Kee-Oth *The Guardian *Dr. Gross *Vampire King *Orgalorg *The Lich (Final Boss of the Adventure Time world) Ben 10 *Billy Billions *Zombozo *'Kevin Levin' *Enoch *Michael Morningsta *Vulkanus *'Charmcaster' *Hex *Albedo *'Sixsix' *Adwaita *Dr. Aloysius James Animo *Aggregor *Highbreed Supreme *'Zs'Skayr' *Lord Transyl *Malware *Psyphon *Diagon *Vilgax *Maltruant (Final Boss of the Ben 10 world) The Amazing World of Gumball *William *Jamie Russo *Harry "Ocho" Tootmorsel *Gaylord & Margaret Robinson *'Carrie' *Josephina "Granny Jojo" Watterson *Miss Simian *'Masami Yoshida' *Sal Left Thumb *Zach Watterson *'Tina Rex' *Tobias Wilson *Gargaroth *Razor *Jealousy *'Hector Jotunheim' *Chi Chi & Ribbit *Kenneth *Harold Wilson *'Bobert' *Timmy the Internet *Felicity Parham *The Snatcher *Mr. Chanax *'Yuki Yoshidia' *Gamechild *'Rob' (Final Boss of the Amazing World of Gumball world) Transformers *'Devastator' *Victor Drath *'Knock Out' *'The Driller' *'Blitzwing' *'Lugnut' *Old Snake *'Starscream' *'Menasor' *'Astrotrain' *'Predaking' *'Shockwave' *'Bruticus' *'Trypticon' *'Soundwave' *'Megatron' *'Lockdown' Final Dimension You Thought It Was Over Hunt or Be Hunted All fake "creatures", "Gods" & "Satans" of different worlds are just weaker duplicates to do bidding to the superior originals found here. Bad Publicity The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny * The Final Forms of the Playable Characters, except the one from the Final act which are fusions of them. * Internet (True Penultimate Boss of the game) (Note: It resembles Symmertra from Infinity Train, but with a different head) * Brady Gliwa/Time Eater (True, yet Ultimate Final Boss of the game) (Note: That's my actual name & I'm using the Time Eater from Sonic Generations as my final form.) Voice Cast This is for everyone except The Prince, Chaos (Sailor Moon), Amaterasu, Yami, Nargacuga, Tigrex, Rajang, Zinogre, Brachydios, Alatreon, Lagiacrus, Deviljho, Gore Magala, Dalamandur, the Yellow Devil, Solaris, Doomguy, Pyramid Head, God (Silent Hill), Shovel Knight, Leatherface, Michael Meyers, Jason Voorhees, Grima, Giygas, Mother Brain, Galacta Knight, Magolor, King K. Rool, Tiki Tong, Lord Fredrik, Koloktos, Island Head Beast, Chernabog, the bosses in You Thought It Was Over & Bad Publicity & Brady Gliwa as the latter 2 are voiced by themselves, except the deceased. Also, almost everyone is mute during the story mode, thought they can talk in Boss Rush Mode & Challenge Mode, having to use the speech boxes from Undertale & even sign language because I created a machine that took away everyone's voices, though it also took my voice as well by accident, though they & I do grunt, groan, sigh & still can laugh, cry & scream like animals, but they & I get them back in the true final battle or the Undertale characters' case get actual voices. * Jonathan Adams - Galactus, Vaatu * Chris Jai Alex - Boros * Diedrich Bader - Onaga, Dark Gaia * Laura Bailey - Blaze the Cat, Claudia Wolf, Lucina, Black Widow * Dee Bradley Baker - Azazel, Night Terror, Godzilla, Chaos (Sonic the Hedgehog), Galamoth, Pumpkinhead, Clover, Ridley, Stallord, Beast Ganon, Petey Piranha, Carnage, Annihilus, Some of the Gods of Balance * Troy Baker - Shinnok, Ghost Rider * Greg Baldwin - Frank Fontaine * Tobin Bell - Jigsaw * Jeff Bennett - Summerween Trickster * Gregg Berger - Nemesis * Esmé Bianco - Eclipsa Butterfly * Susanne Blakeslee - Maleficent * Steve Blum - Jack Cayman, Sub-Zero, Jergingha, Bagal, Wolverine, Amon * Johnny Yong Bosch - Zero, Asriel Dreemurr * Andrew Bowen - Johnny Cage * GK Bowes - Felicia * Nicholas Briggs - Dalek Emperor * Clancy Brown - Surtur * Josh Brolin - Thanos * S. Scott Bullock - Hades (Kid Icarus) * Ashly Burch - Chun-Li, The Final Girl * Corey Burton - Zeus, Frollo * Jackie Buscarino - Pacific Northwest * James Callis - Alucard * Linda Cardellini - Wendy * Bob Carter - Shao Kahn * TC Carson - Kratos * Ray Chase - Noctis Lucis Caelum * Charlet Chung - D.Va * Rachel Leigh Cook - Tifa Lockhart * Dameon Clarke - Cell * Robert Clotworthy - The Black Knight * Brian Cox - Pariah Dark * James Cromwell - Yokai * Jonny Cruz - Lucio * Benedict Cumberbatch - Doctor Strange, Time Eater * Tim Curry - Pennywise * Keith David - Dr. Facilier, Black Panther * Erik Davies - Soma Cruz * Mikey Day - Mega Man * Darin De Paul - Reinhardt * Jessica DiCicco - .GIFfany * John DiMaggio - Dr. Drakken, Some of the Gods of Balance * Tate Donovan - Hercules * Larry Dorf - Ganondorf * Michael Dorn - Fright Knight * DC Douglas - Albert Wesker * Robin Atkin Downes - Dormammu * Steve Downes - Master Chief * Courtnee Draper - Elizabeth * Ryan Drummond - Metal Sonic * Robert Englund - Freddy Krueger * Richard Epcar - Demitri Maximoff, Akuma/Oni * Keith Ferguson - Reaper * Quinton Flynn - Raiden, King Boo * Siobhan Flynn - Morrigan Aensland * Crispin Freeman - Winston * Jonathan Freeman - Jafar * Hiroshi Fujioka - Segata Sanshiro * Saki Fujita - Hatsune Miku * Sarah Gadon - Ruby Gloom * Peri Gilpin - Desiree * Whoopi Goldberg - Ursula * Josh Grelle - Demigra * Grey Griffin - Jubileus the Creator, Undyne, Azula, Some of the Gods of Balance * Jennifer Hale - Samus Aran, Shadow Queen * Michael C. Hall - Toffee * Mark Hamill - The Shape Shifter, Luke Skywalker, Undergrowth, Ozai, Some of the Gods of Balance * Emily Hampshire - Misery * Jess Harnell - Crash Bandicoot * David Hayter - Solid Snake * Kyle Hebert - Kazuya Mishima, Ryu * Tricia Helfer - Sonya Blade * Louis Herthum - Mundus * Kate Higgins - Heather Mason * Alex Hirsch - Bill Cipher * Chloe Hollings - Widowmaker * Mitsuko Horie - Sailor Galaxia * Kenny James - Bowser * James Earl Jones - Darth Vader * David Kaye - Jedah Dohma, Pyron, Apocalypse * Tom Kane - Magneto, Ultron * David Kaufman - Danny Phantom * Janice Kawaye - Jenny Wakeman * Josh Keaton - Spider-Man * Carrie Keranen - Satsuki Kiryuin * Andrew Kishino - Shang Tsung * Charles Klausmeyer - Nightmare * Michele Knitz - Alisa Bosconovitch * Akiko Komoto - Midna * Maurice LaMarche - Doctor Doom * Natalie Lander - Terra Branford * Lex Lang - Goku, The Pirate Master * Reuben Langdon - Dante * Justin Long - Spyro the Dragon * Eric Loomis - Iron Man * Camilla Luddington - Lara Croft * Gabriel Mann - Bruce Banner * Vincent Martella - Phineas * Charles Martinet - Mario, Luigi * Gerald Matthews - Sigma * Erin Matthews - Pac-Man * Michael McConnohie - Seth * Scott McCord - Skull Boy * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Queen Metallia * Ian McKellen - W.D. Gaster * Scott McNeil - Dr. Wily * Graham McTavish - Dracula (Castlevania), Loki * Erica Mendez - Ryuko Matoi * Idina Menzel - Elsa * Matthew Mercer - Leon S. Kennedy, Sans * Stephen Merchant - Wheatley * Lani Minella - Ivy Valentine * Max Mittelman - Saitama * Temuera Morrison - Boba Fett * Martin Mull - Vlad Plasmius * George Newbern - Sephiroth * Sahr Ngaujah - Doomfist * Trina Nishimura - Mikasa Ackerman * Nolan North - Nathan Drake, Mettaton, Deadpool, Leonardo * Liam O'Brien - Asura, Gill, Infinite * Ty Olsson - Frank West * Chikao Otsuka - Jinpaci Mishima * Ken Page - Oogie Boogie * Rob Paulsen - Technus, Donatello * Mike Pollock - Dr. Eggman * Laura Post - Ragyō Kiryuin * Dan Povenmire - Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Chris Pratt - Star-Lord * Jamieson Price - Heihachi Mishima * Derek Stephen Prince - Frieza, Sparda * T.J. Ramini - Aesir * Carolina Ravassa - Sombra * John C. Reily - Ralph * Roger Rhodes - Vile * Kevin Michael Richardson - Goro, Skulker, Armagedroid, Some of the Gods of Balance * Jason Ritter - Dipper * Gerald C. Rivers - M. Bison * Al Rodrigo - Chakravatin * Christy Carlson Romano - Kim Possible * TJ Rotolo - William Birkin * Michelle Ruff - Jill Valentine, Shanoa * Kurt Russell - Ego the Living Planet * Thomas Sangster - Ferb * Chris Sarandon - Jack Skellington * Kristen Schaal - Mabel * Sean Schemmel - Black Doom * Patrick Seitz - Cervantes de Leon, Scorpion, Lyric, Time Reaper * Peter Serafinowicz - Blind Ivan * Andy Serkis - Snoke * John Simm - The Master * Stephanie Sheh - Sailor Moon, Nui Harime * Eden Sher - Star Butterfly * Laura Faye Smith - Rosalina * Roger Craig Smith - Sonic the Hedgehog, Dimentio, Kylo Ren (Unmasked), Captain America * Daniel Southworth - Vergil * Gaku Space - Genji * Stephan Stanton - Big Daddy * Patrick Stewart - Death (Castlevania) * Alyson Stoner - Isabella * Karen Strassmen - Kitana * Jessica Straus - Juri Han, Chara Dreemurr * Tara Strong - Ember McClain, Some of the Gods of Balance * Nicole Sullivan - Shego * Cree Summer - Queen Vexus * Brad Swaile - Jin Kazama * D.B. Sweeney - Aang * Kengo Takanashi - Link * Fred Tatasciore - Pinhead, Lord Dominator (Masked), The Incredible Hulk, Mephisto, Some of the Gods of Balance * Hellena Taylor - Bayonetta * David Tennant - The Doctor * Cara Theobold - Tracer * Kirk Thornton - Shadow the Hedgehog * Tony Todd - Candyman * Alan Tudyk - Papyrus, Turbo/King Candy * Roman Varshavsky - Vladimir Makarov * Cristina Vee - Shantae, Risky Boots * David Vincent - Senketsu * Rick D. Wasserman - Thor * Hugo Weaving - Red Skull * Frank Welker - Man-Thing, Some of the Gods of Balance * Noël Wells - Lord Dominator (Unmasked) * Gary Anthony Williams - Donkey Kong, Calamity Ganon * Travis Willingham - Guile, Antasma * Wally Wingert - Ant-Man * Dave Wittenburg - Leon Belmont, Kefka Palazzo * Matthew Wood - General Grievous, Kylo Ren (Masked) * James Woods - Hades (Hercules) Music * Opening Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wFNcHVQOgCc * Normal Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YlwX6_HbIl4 * The Army of the Multiverse's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=87PJJwQ3MzE ** Theme of the Army of the Multiverse becoming the Gods of Balance: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gPraX8lndI4 Namco * The Prince's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7dX1ZW4XNxE * Pac-Man's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v2a5yMUmcp0 * Saitama's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ebTU0-NN_t8 * Boros' Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VV6Yum5TzcE * Jin/Devil Jin's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L7CPZWvYWhs * Kazuya's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YWXKmDNIR6w ** Devil Kazuya's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JHwYseuhn-8 * Alisa's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y5yps45w1Xc * Heihaci's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JWYu2elfDBA * Jinpachi's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H7ibvOExuIU * Azazel's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K8FjfQz0iW0 * Ivy's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1IL5XhjTL4w * Cervantes' Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=POhS-YsSXJY * Nightmare's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B7Hikaj8ub0 ** Night Terror's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-5M9Jcz2hNo * Godzilla's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mv6mcB9g5-4 * Sailor Moon's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tbgoyJ-Fecw * Chaos' Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7bBE3hQeZq4 * Goku's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bxca1R8EkyE * Cell's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gl8_b4qi3Ss * Frieza's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=juXOFwKDXgs * Demigra's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOclBm2znsU Capcom * Frank West's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PZhMKWx1C9Q * Asura's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VlmC4hc0kQY * Chakravartin's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6nvelCV1wuE * Amaterasu's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qMa1IZ2onV4 * Yami's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Yj30rCxAd4 * Morrigan's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TEAYPhQtG1Y * Demitri's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K5w7ELHLp6k * Felicia's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=klx8XI7OX5I * Jedah's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=casW64ucqQ0 * Pyron's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ehcbaxyIRIA * Dante's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KBcMnW9QEao * Vergil's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HFVxWubZprA ** Nelo Angelo's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=teXgOK0l1NQ * Sparda's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K_tL_x1sMB4 * Mundus' Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6YQn-BxQvNA * Nargacuga Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZYLCfzeOFac * Tigrex Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SPlJYlnmKQA * Rajang Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AvtmZLJyrsA * Zinogre Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2-QHwtC__SA * Brachydios Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eOEN1TZTz5c * Alatreon Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qieudkL2w74 * Lagiacrus Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QX3WYtTF080 * Deviljho Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d88q4bNrFwo * Gore Magala Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UQUC2namzH8 ** Shagaru Magala Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YrpO3U9zEf0 * Dalamandur Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oSrD_UAb7-U * Jill's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ogxRNjvTAqo * Leon's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NXQyCEuSzqA& * Birkin's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=woxI3vzzxfI * Nemesis' Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XkikVm-uFEE * Wesker's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aBJzrkFUot0 * Ryu's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uPaG_7fh7BY * Chun-Li's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=71tzc6Ah0CU * Guile's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ekEnB8dL6Sw * Juri Han's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uvDCciuBRpc * Akuma's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QCmaOPpqurQ ** Oni's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Khy_XHa__P8 * Bison's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aFQpNkWfxm8 * Gill's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zy-EV7BKSQg * Seth's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vWziAtCNlbU * Mega Man's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xO4sbmHFh3o * Yellow Devil's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4G0-LFPzbtg * Wily's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BOXn5BrHOgM * Zero's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nAR8VotP9o4 * Vile's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xEv3lW5PGWk * Sigma's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eu9g3maNWWQ Sega * Hatsune Miku's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EBdppzl4Eqo * Segata Sanshiro's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hhm9v1lyYLM * Bayonetta's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eZRy6XfJ8mI * Jubileus' Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3FS6U_GMjBA * Aesir's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zLvWnq93ITs * Jack's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HxQaLZzuVNI * Scorpion's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zRZgvcAKu1M * Sub-Zero's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qsB7Pm5dJD0 * Johnny's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wxlno2pr3jQ * Sonya's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ONr15LZvn_o * Kitana's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r9RJcsJhErI * Goro's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AycEsX3HR_4 * Shang Tsung's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vj8CB5Jby1E * Shao Kahn's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FHXNCmAtWew * Shinnok's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jJktZ4axlgA * Onaga's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T5jBuZDCOEM * Sonic's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XI97jY3FZ9Q * Metal Sonic's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NhwBpAQnYvs * Chaos' Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=96gTzBbydQc * Shadow's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9jDQw6VPoJM * Black Doom's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mhytd6agLkk * Blaze's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TEks2e0qcQw * Eggman's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CvERHiTfx9w * Dark Gaia's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N019okwk7fg ** Perfect Dark Gaia's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mg-SdiLc2Es * Infinite's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XKjOJuPjiu4 * Solaris' Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jbs56Hu-bd0 Activision * Doomguy's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HwY6kIncUtM * Vladimir's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_kC93pwcw6A * Crash's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5j9NaWe9tWM * Spyro's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lMrs2X66pW0 * Tracer's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kd5KCp2eDBc * Winston's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=988Z6nGGcTY * D.Va's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XMwMGtk_0ug * Reinhardt's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q70IkfETf98 * Genji's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OjdCFGHjS8Q * Lucio's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pjfeXeGtARs * Sombra's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VsIMWFyC88I * Widowmaker's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=28c6LFnm324 * Reaper's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Az7pMPJDrBM * Doomfist's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E7QidE8Apgg * The Doctor's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eMn-5Fez3jc * Dalek Emperor's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F8tIrjyjybI * The Master's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PcagHjJRl4I Konami * Heather's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kv7AGdBh_YE * Pyramid Head's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zy_AQEogQdU * God's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5tR8YM681Ew * Mikasa's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4yAQosgYLGE * Leon Belmont's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bi4Gq9KDHIw * Alucard's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8MERkhWV5t0 * Shanoa's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zy-0VVWJUmY * Death's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CgmwV_kgdW8 * Dracula's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0-eRL9J7myw * Time Reaper's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wRii8iTK1UI * Snake's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uBvOK2ebPBo * Raiden's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N3472Q6kvg0 Platinum Games * Jergingha's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vCBClMqzbao * Ryuko's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MSr4Nv3kW6s * Satsuki's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wSAp991JIVs * Nui's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VN9OQyr-PXE * Ragyo's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FRivqBxbHRs * Master Chief's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aAv2TqTaeXc * Ruby's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bm2abCXYQ_k * Misery's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zfdx9mXByvg * Skull Boy's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=82JetIOtV3s Electronic Arts * Kratos' Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Of3hLWsBCLs * Zeus' Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZN-jk2hV6zE * Nathan's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YEZhF_98cIc * Shovel Knight's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wqAYMZSOQao * Wheatley's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-QDDDBF0hC8 * Elizabeth's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hwDzbZcUTok * Big Daddy's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hBFRmeO_43A * Frank Fontaine's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sa5lV_8SRhQ Square Enix * Terra Bradford's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k06r6tCbkYc * Tifa's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=negYDG_eaLI * Noctis' Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xxJc_Ka4JG4 * Sephiroth's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=69YakPKHMvs * Kefka's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gmwaasu9XjM * Lara's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x_76AaWVQXE * Shantae & Risky's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-r3_8U1kvJ4 * Pirate Master's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cHmaqsaSgbw * Papyrus' Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Id77X-uKjlk * Undyne's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X1BchpNYFD0 * Metatton's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oXKSkdHVUzs * Asriel's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RxzDxcGxHQ0 * Sans' Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gHG1nxvk2mg * Chara's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oPgPea0pNjI * Gaster's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TTXvQQM-WAQ * Leatherface's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UC7zPxM0iWU * Candyman's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mQxWYy1JaqU * Michael's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Kc4y1fnCBY * Pennywise's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CREjhHFvZgQ * Jigsaw's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wyg0qAtoKpo * Freddy's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QUvVdTlA23w * Jason's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kjRWG0tKD4A * Pinhead's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kH76AC_RBpE Nintendo * Lucina's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fy7O5NrKjDA * The Black Knight's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LBY0C0ytUvc * Grima's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gJ3bVuFME2s * Giygas' Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GZEolGgAU-M * Samus' Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6gWyfQFdMJA * Ridley's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=90f9wfZKF9o * Mother Brain's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kqmllwx1w3Q * Galacta Knight's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VKE7aCKYfLc * Magolor's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zPHHsBulf94 * Hades' Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G8s2uZiFHsc * Donkey Kong's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_kdgB5SRqHw * King K. Rool's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YBZ8oYiJGSs * Tiki Tong's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mAUzHb4azf0 * Lord Fredrik's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P3dmr_cFLqg * Link's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i8j2zFm3dNU * Midna's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F-VK_wGu9uI * Ganon's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5uwBuLj8dOc ** Calamity Ganon's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KB-HsjgVS10 ** Beast Ganon's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ckCqn6F2gbU * Mario & Luigi's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DXlYO3blIPA * Rosalina's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=juaCQQ4UAqA * Bowser's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gKFVamth35o * Shadow Queen's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GFsm1x0fQQU * Dimentio's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iLjgd1lcNwA * Antasma's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CTJdgUJGfak Disney * Kim's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bHPt5qwmeQ4 * Shego's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2xH4uQSCLks * Dr. Facilier's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2knFJmzUzIo (Note: It's the Dark Reprise of the song) * Jack Skellington's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ARIui9K1aU ** Poor Jack: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WFw_QbzCsns (Note: This plays after his battle) * Oogie Boogie's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8bKLTFCaB3Q * Phineas & Ferb's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aijf4J1m1hI * Isabella's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cQsZdXuyU9Q * Lord Dominator's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DiPX-Rcv5ls * Ursula's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9W1P-2lfatU * Elsa's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TEbnVFJFmRs * Star Butterfly's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1NDcmMjp7l0 * Ralph's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I3LmHo9tuUQ * Hercules' Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EobR7GVs2d0 * Frollo's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4H5zOJnxBHc * Dipper's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cTbB703XZFM * Mabel's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f-wkFpkdibI * Wendy's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pkxU4tnwQPw * Pacifica's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lLt761d20yI * Bill Cipher's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZK-zWTDzebE * Luke's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EErCd-_JA2A * Boba Fett's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o21Z2MD6r6Y * General Grievous' Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M7Zjf8s36hI * Kylo Ren's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AyhXzr9sr-8 * Darth Vader's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WU9jdjuDA8w * Snoke's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mSQ3BJVMfAI * Maleficent's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8waJ7W3QcJc * Captain America's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dCiifu6dV2s * Iron Man's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rNNQBAj10n4 * Thor's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NabShk37xjw * Hulk's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FljmBUo7Szg * Black Widow's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=08OxhLII9Ak * Ant-Man's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O_5NwVy8L5M * Black Panther's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QDh8leVWbAM * Spider-Man's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aKKFjNVZkHU * Wolverine's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gKanJ0SDRSE * Doctor Strange's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YVDto2B8vN4 * Deadpool's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fog1iKhNO_Y&t=7s * Ghost Rider's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rf26gphwadk * Star-Lord's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LmTg0ctmKCA * Man-Thing's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=21lcdTTWGew * Loki's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LAmNbWys7zc * Red Skull's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bEaXJF3AU_g * Magneto's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5qotCxWm2uw * Carnage's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sMgSlNkXGU4 * Mephisto's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lvwqDV9Y_0o * Doctor Doom's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=07bkGeK_W8A * Apocalypse's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=anCiSRZ-hys * Ego's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B3FwsbqIcNY * Annihilus' Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a4mXcSDyaLo * Galactus' Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=glT8P09WC3I * Dormammu's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_6mDxjG49K8 * Ultron's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oNkoEgTdnkw * Thanos' Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=31H2Qb6xToI * Chernabog's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=enl73EB_uKY Nickelodeon * Danny's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8TaU6UEhl2I * Ember's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wBMOc24_aIw * Technus' Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F4ECT4pUwCM * Skulker's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A5jVhCBbr2g * Pariah Dark's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GuaxbtaaZOo * Jenny's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ll24A8rEUso * Vexus' Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jyc23q8Dpws * Aang's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KhKfZl0Z5wQ * Amon's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G-zao9zZWZ8 * Azula's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jm-_aH9xQ7Q * Ozai's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KNvtUoi_LIQ * Vaatu's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xnBb2RXVuoI * Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael & Michelangelo's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vrC5y52whkY Final Dimension * Real Life Villain Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IR3U3yDoWns ** Eric & Dylan's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oa10Hf31jxI * YouTuber Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=byADoJYHjJ0, but it changes to this when their health is getting very low ** Mr. Dapperton's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SE_MlQibQYQ ** Jacksepticeye's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ml9wXjGaOaY ** Angry Joe's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ocnjFCfm5G8 ** Markiplier's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wzmaZ-o5bGo ** Pan Pizza's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ei8U3e7vPS0 ** PewDiePie's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wb_njejoVsI ** Linkara's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BSkTNXkzpj8 ** Boogie2988's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fNuXTklMrOc ** Alex's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=22b-HkKOB5U ** The Nostalgia Critic's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wshUNuC6wv4 ** MatPat's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G7BhuXtww2U ** The Angry Video Game Nerd's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IWIKGtRCPLY * Slandering Media Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qyVjqNtNxNI * Monster Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qCw4XSv08VA * Gods of Balance's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iIIt3oYe1_Y ** Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T6Hb9CvteJI * Internet's Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=20FYIPL2dfA * Brady Gliwa's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0xDN1k4AdMc ** First Phase Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NBnsr9QaU5o ** Time Eater/Final Phase: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mtadcqu0rE4 Licensed Songs Whether or not you like any songs doesn't matter for this game. Most of these songs play in the chapter Party of the Millennium, except where noted, though they're included in the game. Some of the songs have more than one version. # 2U (David Guetta featuring Justin Bieber) # 7 Years (Lukas Graham) # 21 Guns (Green Day) # 50 Ways To Say Goodbye (Train) # A Hard Day's Night (The Beatles) # A Little Less Conversation (JXL Radio Edit Remix) (Elvis Presley) # A Sky Full of Stars (Coldplay) # A Whole New World (Aladdin) (Peabo Bryson & Regina Belle) # ABC (Jackson 5) # Acapella (Karmin) # Adventure of a Lifetime (Coldplay) (Note: This is the first credits song) # Against All Odds (Phil Collins) # Ain't No Mountain High (Joseph William Morgan featuring Shadow Royale) (Note: This song is used in the teaser trailer) # Airplanes (B.o.B. featuring Hayley Williams) # Alex F (Harold Faltermeyer/Crazy Frog) # All Along the Watchtower (Jimi Hendrix) # All I Want for Christmas Is You (Mariah Carey) # All of Me (KissFM Radio Remix) (John Legend) # All the Right Moves (OneRepublic) # All Time Low (John Bellion) # All That Jazz (Chicago) (Catherine Zeta-Jones) # Am I Wrong? (Nico & Vinz) # American Pie (Don McClaine) # Animal (Neon Trees) # Animals (Maroon 5) # Another Brick Into The Wall (Pink Floyd) # Apologize (Timbaland featuring OneRepublic) # Applause (Lady Gaga) # As Long as You Love Me (Justin Bieber featuring Big Sean) # Attention (Oliver Heldens Remix) (Charlie Puth) # Bad (Michael Jackson) # Bad Blood (Taylor Swift) (Note: This song is one of the songs used in the commercials) # Bad Moon Rising (Creedence Clearwater Revival) # Bad Romance (Lady Gaga) # Bad to the Bone (George Thorogood & the Destroyers) # The Bad Touch (The Bloodhound Gang) # Bailamos (Enrique Iglesias) # Barbie Girl (Aqua) # Battlefield (Jordan Sparks) # Beat It (Michael Jackson/Fall Out Boy featuring John Mayer) (Note: The Fall Out Boy cover is one of the songs used in the commercials) # Believe (Cher) # Believer (ILLORY remix) (Imagine Dragons) (Note: This song is one of the songs used in the commercials) # Best Day of My Life (American Authors) # Best Song Ever (One Direction) # Beyond The Sea (Bobby Darin) # Billie Jean (Michael Jackson) # Bills (Lunchmoney Lewis) # Bleeding Love (Leona Lewis) # Black Beatles (Rae Sremmurd featuring Gucci Mane) # Black or White (Michael Jackson) # Black Widow (Iggy Azalea featuring Rita Ora) (Note: This song is used in the trailer "Here Come the Girls") # Blue (Eiffel 65) # Blue Monday (New Order) # Blow Me (One Last Kiss) (Pink) # Bohemian Rhapsody (Queen/Panic! At The Disco) (Note: This is the third credits song) # Boom Clap (Charli XCX) # Born To Be Wild (Steppenwolf) # Born This Way (Lady Gaga) # Bring Me to Life (Evanescence featuring Paul McCoy) (Note: This song is one of the songs used in the commercials) # Bubbly (Colbie Caillat) # Budapest (George Ezra) # Burn (Ellie Goulding) # Burning Down the House (Talking Heads) # Bye Bye Bye ('N Sync) (Note: This is the second credits song) # Call Me (American Gigolo) (Blondie) # Call Me Maybe (Carly Ray Jepsen) # Call on Me (Ryan Riback Remix) (Starley) # Can You Feel the Love Tonight? (The Lion King) (Elton John) # Can't Feel My Face (The Weeknd) # Can't Fight This Feeling (RED Speedwagon) # Can’t Get You Out of My Head (Kylie Minogue) # Can't Hold Us (Macklemore & Ryan Lewis featuring Ray Dalton) # Castle on the Hill (Ed Sheeran) # Cell Block Tango (Chicago) # Centuries (Fall Out Boy) (Note: This song is one of the songs used in the commercials) # Chains (Nick Jonas) # Chandelier (Sia) # Christmas Eve/Sarajevo 12/24 (Savatage/Trans-Siberian Orchestra) (Note: This song is one of the songs used in the commercials) # Circle of Life (The Lion King) (Elton John) # Classic Man (Jidenna featuring Roman GianArthur) # Closer (Ne-Yo) # Company (Justin Bieber) # Cold (R3hab & Khrebto Remix) (Maroon 5 featuring Future) # Colors of the Wind (Pocahontas) (Vanessa Williams) # Come With Me Now (Kongos) # Complicated (Avril Lavigne) # Conjunction Junction (Schoolhouse Rock!) # Counting Stars (OneRepublic) # Crazy in Love (Beyoncé featuring Jay-Z) # Crocodile Rock (Elton John/Nelly Furtado) # Dance The Night Away (Van Halen) # Dancing Queen (ABBA) # Dangerous Woman (Ariana Grande) # Dark Horse (Katy Perry featuring Juicy J) # Death of a Bachelor (Panic! At the Disco) # Diamonds (Rihanna) # Disco Inferno (The Trammps) # Disturbia (Rihanna) # DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love (Usher featuring Pitbull) # Domino (Jessie J) # DONE. (The Band Perry) # Don't (Ed Sheeran) # Don't Feed the Plants (Little Shop of Horrors) # Don't Go Breaking My Heart (Elton John & Kiki Dee) # Don't Let Me Down (T-Mass Remix) (The Chainsmokers featuring Daya) # Don't Stop Believin' (Journey) # Don’t Wake Me Up (Chris Brown) # Don’t You (Forget About Me) (Simple Minds) # Don’t You Want Me (Human League) # Drag Me Down (One Direction) (Note: This song is one of the songs used in the commercials) # Dragonstea Din Tei/When You Leave (O-Zone/Alina) # Drops of Jupiter (Train) # Dust Till Dawn (Zayn featuring Sia) # Dynamite (Taio Cruz) # E.T. (Katy Perry featuring Kanye West) # Earned It (Fifty Shades of Grey) (The Weeknd) # Eat It (Weird Al Yankovic) # Echo (The Living Tombstone remix) (Vocaloid) # The Edge of Glory (Lady Gaga) # Eine kleine Nachtmusik (Allegro) (Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart) # Emperor's New Clothes (Panic! at the Disco) (Note: This is Bill's theme) # Enjoy The Silence (Depeche Mode) # Evacuate the Dance Floor (Cascada) # Every Breath You Take (The Police) # Every Rose Has Its Thorn (Poison) # Eye of the Tiger (Rocky III) (Survivor) # Fantasy (Mariah Carey) # Feel Good Inc. (Gorillaz) # Feel It Still (Portugal. The Man) # The Final Countdown (Europe) # Fire (Jimi Hendrix) # Fireflies (Owl City) # Footloose (Footloose) (Kenny Loggins) # Forever Young (Alphaville) # For What it's Worth (Buffalo Springfield) # Fuck You (Cee Lo Green) # The Four Seasons: Winter, 1st Movement (Antonio Vivaldi) # Friends on the Other Side (The Princess & the Frog) (Keith David) # Funkytown (Lipps. Inc) # Galang (M.I.A.) # Gangnam Style (PSY) # Get Lucky (Daft Punk featuring Pharrell Williams) # Get Ur Freak On (Missy Elliot) # Ghostbusters (Ghostbusters) (Ray Parker Jr./Walk the Moon/Fall Out Boy featuring Missy Elliot) # Ghost Town (Adam Lambert) # Gimme Shelter (The Rolling Stones) # Girls Just Gotta Have Fun (Sophie Grace) (This is one of the songs used for the commercial version of "Here Come the Girls") # Give Little a More (Maroon 5) # Give Your Heart a Break (Demi Lovato) # Glad You Came (The Wanted) # Glamorous (Fergie featuring Ludacris) # Good Girls Go Bad (Cobra Starship featuring Leighton Meester) # Good Life (OneRepublic) # Greased Lightning (Grease) (John Travolta) # Hall of Fame (The Script featuring will.i.am.) (Note: This song plays when the game gets inducted in the Video Game Hall of Fame) # Halo (Beyoncé) # Handclap (Fitz & the Tantrums) # Hangin' Tough (New Kids on the Block) # Happy (Despicable Me 2) (Pharrell Williams) # Havana (Camilla Cabello featuring Young Thug) # Haven’t Met You Yet (Michael Buble) # Heathens (Twenty One Pilots) (Note: This song is one of the songs used in the commercials) # Hellfire (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) (Note: This song plays in Frollo's boss battle) # Hello (Adele) # Hello (Martin Solveig featuring Dragonette) # Help! (The Beatles) # Here Comes the Sun (The Beatles) # Heroes (David Bowie) # Hey Boy (Take That) # Hey Ya! (OutKast) # Hide & Seek (Lizz Robinett) # Highway to Hell (AC/DC) # Hips Don’t Lie (Shakira featuring Wyclef Jean) # Hit Me with Your Best Shot (Pat Benatar) # Home (Phillip Phillips) # Ho Hey (The Lumineers) # Holding Out for a Hero (Bonnie Tyler) (Note: This song is one of the songs used in the commercials, but with the he's replaced with they's) # Hotline Bling (Drake) # How Deep is Your Love? (Bee Gees) # How Long (Charlie Puth) # How to Save a Life (The Fray) # How You Remind Me (Nickelback) # HUMBLE (Kendrick Lamar) # Hungarian Rhapsody No. 2 (Franz Liszt) # Hymn for the Weekend (Coldplay featuring Beyonce) # I’d Do Anything For Love (But I Won’t Do That) (Meat Loaf) # I’ll Show You (Justin Bieber) # I’m a Believer (Smash Mouth) # I'm Alright (Kenny Loggins) # I'm Not That Girl (Wicked) (Idina Menzel) # I Believe I Could Fly (Space Jam) (R. Kelly) # Ice Ice Baby (Vanilla Ice) # I Cry (Flo Rida) # I Dreamed a Dream (Les Misérables) (Anne Hathaway) (Note: This song plays one of the songs used in the commercials) # I Don’t Want To Miss a Thing (Armageddon) (Aerosmith) # I Get Around (The Beach Boys) # I Gotta Feeling (The Black Eyed Peas) # I Got You (Bebe Rexha) # I Hate This Part (The Pussycat Dolls) # I Kissed A Girl (Katy Perry) # I Knew You Were Trouble (Taylor Swift) # I Know You Want Me (Calle Ocho) (Pitbull) # I Know What You Did Last Summer (Shawn Mendes & Camila Cabello) # I Like It (Enrique Iglesias featuring Pitbull) # I Love Rock n Roll (Joan Jett & the Blackhearts) # I Really Really Like You (Carly Rae Jepsen) # I Took a Pill in Ibiza (Seeb Remix) (Mike Posner) (Note: This is Brady's theme) # I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Whitney Houston) # I Will Make You a Man (The Rocky Horror Picture Show) (Tim Curry/Laverne Cox) # If U Seek Amy (Britney Spears) # Imagine (John Lennon) (Note: This song is used in the second trailer) # In the Air Tonight (Phil Collins/Joseph William Morgan featuring Shadow Royale) (Note: The Joseph William Morgan one plays one of the songs used in the commercials) # In the Night (The Weeknd) (This is one of the songs used for the commercial version of "Here Come the Girls") # In Your Eyes (Peter Gabriel) # Irisdescent (Transformers: Dark of the Moon) (Linkin Park) # Irreplaceable (Beyoncé) # It Ain't Me (Kygo featuring Selena Gomez) # It’s My Life (Bon Jovi) # It’s Not Unusual (Tom Jones) # It's the End of the World as We Know It (And I Feel Fine) (R.E.M.) # It's the Hard Knock Life (Annie) (Quvenzhané Wallis) # It’s Time (Imagine Dragons) # (I've Had) The Time of My Life (Dirty Dancing) (Bill Medley & Jennifer Warnes) # I Want to Know What Love Is (Foreigner) # I Will Always Love You (Whitney Houston) # Jessie’s Girl (Rick Springfield) # Jingle Bell Rock (Bobby Helms) # Juke Box Hero (Foreigner) # Just Can’t Get Enough (The Black Eyed Peas) # Just Like Heaven (The Cure) # Kiss From a Rose (Batman Forever) (Seal) (Note: This is the second credits song) # Kung Fu Fighting (Carl Douglas/Cee Lo Green) # LA Devotee (Panic! At The Disco) # La Bamba (La Bamba) (Los Lobos) # La Isla Bonita (Madonna) # Latch (Disclosure featuring Sam Smith) # Lay Me Down (Avicii) # Lazarus (David Bowie) # Lean On (Major Lazer & DJ Snake featuring MØ) # Let It Be (The Beatles) # Let It Go (Frozen) (Demi Lovato) (Note: This is Elsa's Theme) # Let It Rock (Kevin Rudolf featuring Lil Wayne) # Let Me Love You (Ne-Yo) # Levels (Avicii) # Lights (Ellie Goulding) # Like a Prayer (Madonna) # Lions (Skip Marley) (Note: This song plays one of the songs used in the commercials) # Livin La Vida Loca (Ricky Martin) (This is one of the songs used for the commercial version of "Here Come the Girls") # Livin' On A Prayer (Bon Jovi) # Locked Away (Rock City featuring Adam Levine) # Locked Out of Heaven (Bruno Mars) # Lollipop (The Chordettes) # London Calling (The Clash) # Look What You Made Me Do (Reveleries Deep House Remix) (Taylor Swift) (This is one of the songs used for the commercial version of "Here Come the Girls") # Lose Yourself (Eminem) # Love Never Felt So Good (Michael Jackson featuring Justin Timberlake) # Love Somebody (Maroon 5) # Love Song (Sara Bareillies) # Love The Way You Lie (Eninem featuring Rihanna) # Lucky Stars (Take That) # Lucky Strike (Maroon 5) # Macrena (Los Del Rio) # Mambo #5 (A Little Bit of…) (Lou Bega) # Mamma Mia (ABBA) # Marry the Night (Lady Gaga) (Note: This song is one of the songs used in the commercials) # Marry You (Bruno Mars) # Message in a Bottle (The Police) # Mississippi Queen (Mountain) # MmmBop (Hanson) # The Monster (Eninem featuring Rihanna) # Mr. Saxobeat (Alexandra Stain) # The Music of the Night (Phantom of the Opera) (Michael Crawford) # My Heart Will Go On (Titanic) (Celine Dion) # My House (Flo Rida) # My Favorite Things (The Sound of Music) (Julie Andrews) # My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark (Light 'Em Up) (Fall Out Boy) (Note: This song is one of the songs used in the commercials) # Need You Now (Lady Antebellum) # Never Gonna Give You Up (Rick Astley/Ashley Tisdale) # Never Say Never (The Karate Kid (2010)) (Justin Bieber featuring Jaden Smith) (Note: This song is one of the songs used in the commercials) # New Rules (Dua Lipa) (This is one of the songs used for the commercial version of "Here Come the Girls") # New York (Frank Sintara) # Night Fever (Bee Gees) # Night on Bald Mountain (Modest Mussorgsky) # No (Meghan Trainor) # No Woman, No Cry (Bob Marley & the Wailers) # Not Afraid (Eninem) (Note: This song is one of the songs used in the commercials) # Not Ashamed (Jeremy Champ) (Note: This song plays as Eric & Dylan's boss theme) # Nothin’ On You (B.o.B. featuring Bruno Mars) # The Nutcracker Suite, Op 71a (Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky) # OMG (Usher featuring will.i.am.) # On My Mind (Ellie Goulding) # On the Floor (Jennifer Lopez featuring Pitbull) # On Top of the World (Imagine Dragons) # One Dance (Drake featuring WizKid & Kyla) # One Way or Another (Blondie/One Direction) # Outside (Calvin Harris featuring Ellie Goulding) (This is one of the songs used for the commercial version of "Here Come the Girls") # Paradise (Coldplay) (Note: This is the last credits song) # Party of Me (Katy Perry) # Party Rock Anthem (LMFAO) # Pillowtalk (Zayn) # Pocket Full of Sunshine (Natasha Bedingfield) # Pompeii (Bastille) # Poker Face (Lady Gaga) # Pure Imagination (Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory) (Gene Wilder) # Pumped Up Kicks (Foster the People) # Purple Rain (Prince) # Radioactive (Ultimate Gravity Remix) (Imagine Dragons) (Note: This song is one of the songs used in the commercials) # Rainbow Connection (The Muppets) (Kermit the Frog) # ...Ready For It? (Taylor Swift) # The Real Me (The Who) # The Reason (Hoobastank) # Rehab (Amy Winehouse) # Renegades (X Ambassadors) (Note: This song is one of the songs used in the commercials) # Rise (Katy Perry/State of Mine) (Note: This song is one of the songs used in the commercials) # Rock n Roll All Night (K.I.S.S.) # Rockabye (Lodato & Joseph Duveen Remix) (Clean Bandit featuring Sean Paul & Anne-Marie) # Rocket Man (I Think It's Going to Be a Long, Long Time) (Elton John) # Rocketeer (Far East Movement featuring Ryan Tedder) # Rolling In The Deep (Adele) # Royals (Lorde) # Running in the 90's (Initial D) (Maurizio De Jorio) # Safe & Sound (Capital Cities) (Note: This song is one of the songs used in the commercials) # Sandstorm (Darude) # See You Again (Fast & Furious 7) (Wiz Khalifa featuring Charlie Puth) # Set Fire to the Rain (Adele) # Settle Down (Kimbra) # Seven Nation Army (The White Stripes) (Note: This song is one of the songs used in the commercials) # Sexy & I Know It (LMFAO) # She Wolf (Shakira) # Shut Up & Dance (Walk the Moon) # Sign of the Times (Harry Styles) (Note: This song plays in the second trailer) # Since You’ve Been Gone (Kelly Clarkson) # Singin' In The Rain (Remix) (Singin' In The Rain) (Gene Kelly/Mint Royale) # Skyfall (Adele) # So What (Pink) #Sober (Pink) #Some Nights (Fun.) (Note: This song is one of the songs used in the commercials) #Somebody That I Used To Know (Radio Mix Hot 99.5) (Gotye featuring Kimbra) #Somewhere Over the Rainbow (The Wizard of Oz) (Ariana Grande/Joseph William Morgan featuring Shadow Royale) #Sorry (Justin Bieber) #Spooky Scary Skeletons (Remix) (The Living Tombstone) #Spoonman (Soundgarden) #Starboy (Vicetone Remix) (The Weeknd featuring Daft Punk) #Started From the Bottom (Drake) #Stay the Night (Zedd featuring Hayley Williams) #Stayin Alive (Bee Gees) #Stereo Hearts (Gym Class Heroes featuring Adam Levine) #Story of My Life (One Direction) #Stressed Out (Twenty One Pilots) (Note: This song is one of the songs used in the commercials) #Stronger (Kayne West featuring Daft Punk) #Summer (Calvin Harris) (Note: This song plays in the Blatant Fanservice Beach Chapter) #Summer Nights (Grease) (John Travolta & Olivia Newton-John) #Super Bass (Nicki Minaj) #Surfin’ Bird (The Trashmen) #Superheroes (The Script) (Note: This song is one of the songs used in the commercials) #Swalla (Jason Derulo featuring Nick Minaj & Ty Dolla $ign) #Sweater Weather (The Neighborhood) #Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of These) (Marilyn Manson/Emily Browning/Joseph William Morgan featuring Shadow Royale) (Note: Manson's version is for Freddy & Joseph's version used in the commercials) #Sweet Home Alabama (Lynyrd Skynyrd) #Sweet Transvestite (The Rocky Horror Picture Show) (Tim Curry/Lavrene Cox) #Symphony No. 9: From the New World, 4th Movement (Antonín Dvořák) #Take Care (Drake featuring Rihanna) #Take Me To Church (Hozier) #Take on Me (a-ha/A1) #Take Your Time (Sam Hunt) #Talk Dirty (Jason Derulo featuring Lil Jon) #Talking Body (Tove Lo) #Talking to Myself (Linkin Park) #That's the Way (I Like It) (Saturday Night Fever) (KC & the Sunshine Band/Backstreet Boys) #That's What I Like (Bruno Mars) #The Touch (The Transformers: The Movie) (Stan Bush) (Note: This song plays in one of the commercials & Unicron's battle) #This Is What You Came For (Calvin Harris featuring Rihanna) #Thrift Shop (Macklemore & Ryan Lewis featuring Wanz) #Thriller (Michael Jackson) #Through the Fire & Flames (DragonForce) (Note: This song plays in one of the commercials & the first phase of the true final battle) #Tik Tok (Kesha) #Time After Time (Joseph William Morgan) (Note: This song is used in one of the commercials) #Time Warp (The Rocky Horror Picture Show) #Titanium (David Guetta featuring Sia) #Toccata & Fugue in D minor, BWV 565 (Johann Sebastian Bach) #Tomorrow (Annie) (Quvenzhané Wallis) #Tonight Tonight (Hot Chell Rae) #Toxic (Britney Spears) #Troublemaker (Olly Murs featuring Flo Rida) #Trap Queen (Fetty Wap) #True (Spandau Ballet) #True Blue (Madonna) #True Faith (New Order) #Try (Colbie Caillat) #Try It Out (Skillex & Alvin Risk) #Two Worlds (Tarzan) (Phil Collins) #U Can’t Touch This (MC Hammer) #Uma Thurman (Fall Out Boy) (This is one of the songs used for the commercial version of "Here Come the Girls") #Umbrella (Rihanna) #Unconditionally (Katy Perry) #Unforgettable (French Montana featuring Swae Lee) #Uptown Funk (Mark Ronson featuring Bruno Mars) #Use Somebody (Kings of Leon) #Vacation (The Go-Go’s) #Video Killed the Radio Star (The Buggles) #Viva La Vida (Coldplay) #Vogue (Madonna) #Wannabe (The Spice Girls) #Wake Me Up (Avicii featuring Aloe Blacc) #Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go (Wham!) #Walking On Sunshine (Karina & the Waves) #We Are the Champions (Queen) #We Are The World #We Are Number One (LazyTown) (Stefán Stefánsson) #We Belong Together (Ritchie Valens/Mariah Carey) #We Build This City (Starship) #We Didn’t Start the Fire (Billy Joel) (Note: This song is one of the songs used in the commercials) #We Got the Beat (The Go-Gos) #We R Who We R (Kesha) #We Speak No Americano (Yolanda Be Cool vs DCup) #We Will Rock You (Queen/VonLichten) (Note: This song is one of the songs used in the commercials) #What a Feeling (Flashdance) (Irene Cara) #What a Wonderful World (Joseph William Morgan featuring Shadow Royale) (Note: This song is used in the final trailer) #What I’ve Done (Transformers) (Linkin Park) #What Goes Around…Comes Around (Justin Timberlake) (Note: This song is one of the songs used in the commercials) #Whatever Happened To Saturday Night? (The Rocky Horror Picture Show) (Meat Loaf/Adam Lambert) #Whataya Want From Me (Adam Lambert) #Where Are Ü Now (Skrillex & Diplo featuring Justin Bieber) #Whistle (Flo Rida) #Who’s That Girl? (Madonna) #Wide Awake (Katy Perry) #Without You (David Guetta featuring Usher) #Yeah! (Usher featuring Lil Jon & Ludacris) #Yeah 3x (Chris Brown) #Yoshimi Battles the Pink Robots Pts 1 & 2 (The Flaming Lips) #You Can’t Hide From Us (Nightcore) (Amane Hatsura) (Note: This song is one of the songs used in the commercials) #You Found Me (The Fray) #You Give Love A Bad Name (Bon Jovi) #You Make Me (Avicii) #You Spin Right Round (Like a Record) (Dead or Alive) #You're the Best (The Karate Kid (1984)) (Joe Esposito) (Note: This song is one of the songs used in the commercials) #You’re The One I Want (Grease) (John Travolta & Olivia Newton-John) #Young & Beautiful (The Great Gatsby) (Lana Del Rey) (Note: This song plays in the third trailer) #Youth (Troye Sivan) #Ziggy Stardust (David Bowie) #Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah (Song of the South) (James Baskett) Difficult Game References, Similarities & Differences Note: This is about what difficult aspects of certain hard games did I use & didn't use as well as any references to them. * The Adventures of Bayou Billy: The enemies can sometimes have the same amount of health as you. * Aladdin: Jafar does appear in the game. * Alundra: The puzzles' solutions can be subtle at times. * Banjo Tooie: A bird similar to Canary Mary is seen, but is shot & eaten by a Tigrex. Brady says "At least, I'm not quizzing ya, I fucking hate getting quizzed!" at 1 point. * Battletoads/Battletoads in Battlemaniacs: Ghost Rider's boss fight is based off the Turbo Tunnel, but the walls & electrical traps can be destroyed. Unlike the game, you don't share lives & there's no friendly fire. * The Binding of Isaac: Afterbirth: The levels can be endless in the game. * Blast Corps: There's multicolored crates in Marvin Heemeyer's boss fight that he can plow through. * Bloodborne: The dark fantasy & sci-fi aspects of that game are seen in this game as well as the same effective horror. Umbilical cords are also a health item & blood is used in everything from alcohol to medicine like the game. * Castlevania franchise: Besides Death & Dracula appearing, Trevor gets mentioned by Dracula. Unlike the games, the enemies don't respawn, the combat's not limited & the chapter isn't that difficult traverse. You can also jump on the Medusa Heads to save yourself from falling. * Conker's Bad Fur Day: The idea of having these cartoon characters drinking, swearing & having sex is rather inspired by this as well as the meta humor. * Contra franchise: The Run n Gun aspects of the combat comes from this franchise as you can shoot your ranged weapons in all directions & still be able to change direction. You also have infinite ammo. Unlike the game, you don't die in 1 hit & don't have just 3 lives. As for the Konami Code, putting it in will the cause the character you're controlling to summon your Mii into the game & control you for a bit before the others call the character back. * Cuphead: It does rely on muscle memory like the game. * Dark Souls franchise: Both playable characters & bosses attack relentlessly, almost animalistic because of how the Genocide of Heroes affected them. Unlike the franchise, you don't move stiffly & don't take fall damage. * Darkest Dungeon: Several of the enemies look like that they do come from this game. * Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening: Although Dante & Vergil do appear, the game's more dark fantasy & modern horror than Gothic horror. * Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy Kong's Quest: While King K. Rool does appear, you don't sever knockback if hit by enemies. * Earthworm Jim 2: During the Mongolian Death Worm battle, Brady says "At least, he's not in a spacesuit." * Ecco the Dolphin: Brady's factory says "Welcome to the Machine" on it. * FTL: Faster Than Light: Ego the Living Planet, Galactus & Unicron attack the Hubworld when you fight them. * F-Zero GX: Sonic wonders if he should get Falcon's car, before he gets curb-stomped by Savitar. * Ghost n Goblins franchise: The way the characters suit up & remove their clothing is based off Arthur gaining & losing his armor. Unlike the game, you don't die in 2 hits, you won't lose a life when the timer runs out, in fact there's no time limit at all in the game & you don't have to play the game twice. * God of War franchise: The first person perspective of the female characters beating Anita to death is based off Kratos killing Zeus, before tearing her apart & stomping on her. * Hotline Miami franchise: The Top-Down angle can be seen as this & the way you killed enemies & even bosses is the same as in this franchise. * Ikugara: Projectile rain is something both the playable characters & bosses can do, which invoke bullet hell, especially the final fight with Brady as the Time Eater * I Wanna Be The Guy: The Movie: The Game: You're fighting several villains that were the final bosses of their browser & other video games, but none of them are the final boss. Unlike the game, you don't die in 1 hit. * Jak 2: Renegade: The rage aspect is part of the gameplay & story. * Jet Force Gemini: Some tanks can hover just like the one you used in that game. * Mega Man franchise: Although Mega Man, the Yellow Devil & Dr. Wily, you do get invincibility if hit & the game auto-saves. * Metal Gear Solid: Solid Snake appears in the game. Everyone is very perceptive in the game's stealth sections. * Metroid Prime 2: Echoes: While Samus & Ridley do appear, you don't have to backtrack * Ninja Gaiden franchise: The game does have reactionary combat as the characters can block & interrupt enemy attacks & counter them as they try to find opening for attacks & both playable characters & bosses attack erratically & without patterns as well as knowing when to use your Ultimate Move during enemy encounters & boss fights. You also tear your enemies apart with mutilation & like Ninja Gaiden 3, bone cracking sound effects are used when the characters break their or their foes' bones. * Nioh: Not only does the Hydra resemble Yamata-no-Orochi, but with 1 extra head from this game, but you can use different stances for melee weapons & can parry enemies & even bosses by turning their weapons & attack against them. * Perfect Dark: In the "Here Comes The Girls" trailer, the way the female characters wake up & prep themselves in 1 scene is based off this commercial. * Prince of Persia: Osama bin Laden's boss fight can remind people of the combat from this game. * Rayman: The chapters can be last up to an 1 hour or more. * Resident Evil 0: Giant Scorpions & Frogs appear as enemies in this game. * Silver Surfer: Galactus mentions how he defeated Silver Surfer with 1 hit & his defeat pose is same one from the game. * Sonic the Hedgehog: Beside Sonic & Dr. Eggman appearing, Chaos' boss fight takes place in a area based off the Labyrinth Zone. * Street Fighter 2010: The Final Fight: You arrive & leave each world & the Hubworld arrives & leaves universe through portals. * Super Mario Bros. 2/The Lost Levels: Although Mario, Luigi & Bowser appear, there are no Poison Mushrooms & the wind can only be used as an attack. * Super Meat Boy: You respawn instantly if you die. The way Anita dies is how Dr. Fetus dies in that game's true ending. * Super Monkey Ball 2: Brady can move the screen as an attack. * Super Star Wars franchise: While Luke & Vader do appear in the game, the boss fights never get monotonous. * Takeshi's Challenge: The Army of the Multiverse learn that their worlds can be just unfair as Brady's. * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Besides the Turtles, April, Shredder, Kraang & the Technodrome appearing, the Dam comes up in Chapter 77, thought you can cut the seaweed & destroy the electrical traps. Unlike the game, your jumping isn't limited & won't drowned if you fall into the water. * Tomb Raider 3: The Adventures of Lara Croft: Animals pop up as enemies in the game. * Top Gun: When the Army of the Multiverse travels back to 9/11, some of the characters get nervous over landing the 4 planes after disabling the government's autopilot at the Pentagon. * Turok: Dinosaur Hunter: Several dinosaurs pop up as enemies in the game & fog can be seen in several of the chapters. * Viewtiful Joe: Brady mentions "You can't control how this game like Joe. That's why I erased him." * Zelda 2: The Adventures of Link: Besides Link appearing, Death Mountain comes up in Chapter 54. Unlike the game, there's no lack of direction of information in the game's world or multiverse in this case. * Zombies Ate My Neighbors: The Army of the Multiverse find it tricky to rescue all the causalities of the various tragedies they've traveled back to. Anti-Frustration Features * You have infinite lives & respawn immediately where you died after dying. * There's no limit in your inventory & have unlimited ammo in your ranged weapons. * Like Bloodborne, all of your equipment & weapons scales to your stats to make them viable throughout the game. * Your Super Meter fills up faster when the game senses you getting frustrated in the game. * Bosses don't regain any health lost & are still in the phase they were in before they killed you. * You can break free if grabbed & deflect projectiles at the right time. Reception Pre-Release * Gamers & critics were very skeptical of the game as the developers took the core concept of Project X Zone & turning it into an beat 'em up/hack n slash/run n gun hybrid action game with characters that clash each other's playstyles & don't fit the vision of the original games. Not helped by the fact that both moral guardians & social justice warriors didn't like their negative portrayals in the game as well as having both Fox News & CNN in the wrong. Jack Thompson, Anita Sarkeesian & Pat Robertson all talked about a rumor that they're possible bosses in the game. The trailers didn't help their case as with the game's depiction of women, the negative portrayal of religion, the graphic violence & gore as well as some of the graphic ways some of the characters tear apart & kill enemies, the sexualization of several of the female characters, the swearing coming from some of the cartoon characters from shows rated TV-Y, TV-Y7 or TV-PG & some of them being introduced to drugs & alcohol to calm some of them down from any losses they endured or are depressed, treating it as the next Grand Theft Auto, Night Trap, Mortal Kombat & Manhunt. However, gamers were quick to defend the game, though they admit they were looking for it, despite being a Nintendo Switch & PC exclusive, angering the PS4 & Xbox One fanboys. The game was also accused of exploitation after it was revealed that there's a chapter where the characters travel back to the world's various tragedies & of sensationalizing or glamorizing suicide, after a confirmed rumor that 4 of the characters are suicidal, which turn out to be Misery, Lucy Loud, Optimus Prime & Brady Gliwa. Post-Release * The game was met with unanimous critical & gamer acclaim defying everyone's expectations, lauding the story which was simple, but also rich, effectual & deep that knows when to take things seriously & when to have fun & able to understand the conflict from both sides as an awesome professional fanfiction, satisfying & easy-to-use controls, the ambition & portrayal of its subject matter, the difficulty which avoids Fake Difficulty or Trial & Error Gameplay, but has been considered harder than even Battletoads & I Wanna Be the Guy combined, the characters as the game's interpretation of them from the games, shows & anime show them as well-rounded or more well-rounded as they're in their respective shows & relatable individuals with understandable motivations, relatable flaws & lovable quirks, acting as intelligently as they can when trying to solve problems, occasionally making mistakes & forced to kill for survival while retaining their charm, the easy-to-learn, yet fluid, deep, varied, aggressive, visceral & addictive combat which manages to avoid getting repetitive, the eerily realistic dialogue, the boss fights, the soundtrack which was described as eerie & mysterious, but also fast-paced & energizing, landing it in a musical territory leaning towards fantasy with great use of the licensed songs, the social commentary on violence, sexism, revenge & feminism, the photo-realistic graphics which have both a vibrant & morbid charm & beauty to it with every shot being breath-taking, the humor with extremely well-executed use of meta, dark & anti-humor in particular, the character development, specifically Brady's, the setting, the theme of perseverance & the fanservice to fans of the movies, TV shows & video games the game uses, literally & figuratively & is seen as a celebration of it, dethroning The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time as the greatest video game of all time. IGN describes it as "eerie, unique & stylish with superb voice acting, this game, unlike previous crossovers on both TV & Gaming & the previous games, ignores all the cheesy & narmy tropes that would usually turn off or alienate fans & creates a grounded, dark & tragic tale with plenty of heart, soul, humor, joy & colorful thrills to balance out its darker moments & mature themes." GameSpot calls the game "a tragically, triumphant & hardcore motif". Edge described the game as "a dark, exhilarating, mature & even hilarious adventure that gives you an adrenaline rush & drives you insane, but is so compelling & rewarding at the same time, that you want to perverse". Some video game reviewers are even calling it the Godfather, the Shawshank Redemption, Citizen Kane & Game of Thrones of crossover video games & video games in general. The game shipped over four million copies to retailers within the first week of its release & sold over a billion copies, making it the best-selling game in the franchise as well as the best-selling video game of all time dethroning out ''Tetris, ''going platinum in 3 days. The game also defied many criticisms of the trailers from moral guardians & social justice warriors with the female characters learning to understand the depiction of women in video games & show off their physicality without being too overly sexual, but still showing them just as strong, assertive, fierce, independent & competent as the males as they turn their weaknesses & any of their personal issues & turn it into strengths & motivation for help achieve their goals, which is what the males also do as well as them understanding males more throughout the game & vice versa & both sides poke fun at stereotypical tropes of their gender without going all Alt-Right/Left, SJW, Antifa, Race Supremacist or MRA on each other, the graphic violence & gore seen as a dark sense of sadistic fun & being satisfying especially in their Rage modes, the sexualization of several of the female characters, but they did poke fun at it along the way, the swearing having a Parental filter which you turn on & off, though the Transformers use their terminology of swearing & some of them being introduced to drugs & alcohol which gamers found understandable & saddening for how the Genocide of Heroes affected them. ** Despite the suicide accusations, the American Foundation of Suicide Prevention stated that the game followed their recommendations for suicide portrayal as the story show the multiple causes, including psychiatric illnesses, that may not be recognized or treated as well as Misery, Lucy, Optimus & Brady getting the help they needed. ** Watchmojo placed the game at #1 for Top 10 Games of 2018, Top 10 Surprisingly Dark Video Games, Top 10 Video Game that make you feel like a Badass (Redux), Top 10 Hardest Nintendo Switch Games, Top 10 Games of the Eighth Generation, Top 10 Insanely Controversial Games (Redux), Top 10 Hardest Games (Redux), Top 10 Nintendo Switch Games, Top 10 Video Games You Were Too Young to be Playing (Redux), Top 10 Video Games with the Best Boss Fights (Redux), Top 10 Modern Video Games That Will Become Future Classics & Top 10 Games of All Time (Redux). *** Boros was placed at #1 for Top 10 Hardest First Video Game Bosses *** Brady Gliwa was placed at #1 for Top 10 Hardest Video Game Bosses (Redux), Top 10 Tragic Video Game Bosses, Top 10 Epic Video Game Boss Battles of 2010s (Redux), Top 10 Bosses You Felt Bad For Killing & Top 10 Epic Video Game Bosses of All Time (Redux) ** The game had the most nominations of the 2018 VGA Awards & won Best Narrative, Best Art Direction, Best Music/Sound Design, Best Action Game, Best Action/Adventure, Best Role-Playing Game, Best Multiplayer & Game of the Year. *** Brady Gliwa won Best Perfomance. Category:Crossovers Category:Video games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Doctor Who Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Gravity Falls Category:Marvel Category:Star Wars Category:Steven Universe Category:DC Comics Category:Street Fighter Category:Tekken Category:Adventure Time Category:Portal Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Dragin Ball Category:Overwatch Category:Sailor Moon Category:Wander Over Yonder Category:Bandai Namco Entertainment Category:Nintendo Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:M-Rated video games Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:The Loud House Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Transformers Category:My Little Pony Category:Capcom Category:Regular Show Category:PEGI 16 Category:PEGI 18 Category:Dark fantasy Category:PC Games Category:SEGA Category:Activision Category:Konami Category:Electronic Arts Category:Square Enix Category:Warner Bros. Category:Ubisoft Category:Survival Horror Category:Beat-em-up Category:Hack/Slash Category:Tragedy Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Action/Adventure Category:Kim Possible Category:Soul Calibur Category:Pac-Man Category:Godzilla Category:Darkstalkers Category:Devil May Cry Category:Resident Evil Category:Mega Man Category:Bayonetta Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Doom Category:Call of Duty Category:Skylanders Category:Silent Hill Category:Attack on Titan Category:Castlevania Category:Metal Gear Category:Kill la Kill Category:Halo Category:Ruby Gloom Category:God of War Category:Uncharted Category:Final Fantasy Category:Tomb Raider Category:Undertale Category:The Texas Chain Saw Massacre Category:Saw Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street Category:Friday the 13th Category:Hellraiser Category:Fire Emblem Category:Earthbound Category:Metroid Category:Kirby Category:Kid Icarus Category:Donkey Kong Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Frozen Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Hercules Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Fantasia Category:Run & Gun Category:Danny Phantom Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Category:Avatar:The Last Airbender Category:The Legend of Korra Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Invader Zim Category:The Fairly OddParents Category:Power Rangers Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Category:Dexter's Laboratory Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Samurai Jack Category:Ed, Edd, n' Eddy Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Category:Ben 10 Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cartoon Network Category:Brady Gliwa's Ideas Category:Project X Zone Category:Unreal Engine 4 Category:Steam